


Coffee & Carrot Cake

by luxuryskeletons



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cooking by the book!, M/M, Robbie is Awkward, Social Anxiety, Stephanie knows all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryskeletons/pseuds/luxuryskeletons
Summary: Robbie is a baker at LazyGrounds coffee, and he's perfectly content to just do his job, mind his own business, and maintain minimal interaction with customers....Until a little pink hurricane drags her heartbreakingly handsome dad into the coffee shop and into Robbie's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first LazyTown fic!!  
> I am a baker at a coffee shop. Robbie is basically me.

“Robbie, can you stop looking so miserable for like, 2 seconds? I’m worried the customers might think we’re holding you hostage or something.”

Contrary to his coworker’s belief, Robbie loved baking, he really did. Sure, the days started early and sometimes seemed to last forever, but he was tired no matter what so it wasn’t much of a problem. If being on his feet all day allowed him to constantly be around the most comforting things in the world – baked goods – well, that was just fine.

But _this_ …..oh, this was certainly not one of the things he particularly liked about his job. Going out into the front of the café, behind the counter, in front of all the customers…….that was a whole other ball park. They often looked at him as he tried to discreetly set out his fresh-baked items, and occasionally they would even try to talk to him. Ugh.

Robbie retreated into the back portion of LazyGrounds Coffee after setting out a fresh batch of blueberry muffins. He breathed a sigh of relief. Back here, he only had himself, his baking, and the occasional coworker to worry about. The relief was short-lived, however, as he grabbed a tray of chocolate chip cookies, steeled himself, and pushed once more through the swinging door to the outside world.

It was Saturday morning, which meant that business was in full swing. The noise of the countless customers sat like an oppressive haze over the store, unpleasantly clouding Robbie’s thoughts. He had a policy to keep his eyes to the ground as much as possible, but from a brief glance up he could tell that the line currently wrapped around the entire counter, nearly out the door. Hurrying over to one of the three glass showcases in the shop, Robbie crouched down and began to methodically place the cookies in their designated spot. He considered what he should replenish next. They were running low on bagels….perhaps a few more chocolate chip muffins….maybe some-

Robbie was interrupted by a tapping on the glass, and a small hand waving at him. He looked up hesitantly and was hit with the most jarring amalgamation of pink shades he’d ever witnessed, save a pair of dark brown eyes. “Excuse me!!” the pink girl said, smiling, “Do you have any more cake pops?” She pointed to the empty tray on the top shelf of the showcase.

Right…cake pops. Robbie had a tendency to forget those, especially in the morning. Call it a weakness.

He searched for his voice for a moment and the girl continued to look at him. She seemed vaguely familiar. _“Probably one of the kids from that school down the street..”_ Robbie though. Tons of kids frequented this place, and they always gave him a run for his money with how much food they bought.

He snapped back to reality. “No. No, we don’t.”

Ouch. Too harsh?

Putting on a more pleasant voice, he continued, “I mean, well…..we don’t have any right now….I can make some right now if you….” He trailed off as he stood to his full height and looked around at what else needed to be done. The bagels were running out rapidly, as were the muffins. Few people bought desserts in the morning, making cake pops would be entirely ineffectual. He desperately wished he could take back his offer, he really didn’t have time for this.

A gentle, accented voice cut through his thoughts.

“Stephanie, why don’t you pick out something else? There are lots of other treats, and most of them are way healthier than a cake on a stick.”  
Robbie looked back towards the pink girl, seeking the source of the voice. Standing beside the girl was a smiling man, slightly older than himself, with shiny blond hair, the bluest eyes Robbie had ever seen, a somewhat comical but strangely charming mustache, and…holy shit…a body that looked like it was about to bust out of his plain white t-shirt from sheer muscley-ness. Robbie was hit with a sudden urge to tell this man to leave his café (forever!!) but he pushed the bizarre impulse back and opted for a more sensible response. Trying his best not to stare, he attempted to formulate a coherent sentence.  
He was failing.  
The man (A tentative term. Perhaps more accurate would be “angel” or “god”) looked up and met Robbie’s eyes with a smile. “Besides, I think our baker here has his hands full as is.”  
Robbie foundered for a second before waving his free hand a tad frantically. “No, no, it’s-“ he stopped himself, looked once more at all the work he had to do, and took a deep breath. “….actually, it will take me a while to make more cake pops. Lots of stuff to do. Priorities.” He chuckled more as a nervous tick than anything. “But….if you come back this time tomorrow, I’ll make sure we have some.”  
The line began to move forward, but the pink girl ( _“Stephanie.”_ Robbie noted) held her ground and beamed up at him before turning to Mr. Handsome, who nodded at her.  
She looked back to Robbie.  
“You promise?”

“Promise.”

Both customers smile warmly at him before turning around to move up in line.  
As he retreated back to catch up on his baking, Robbie took a final glance at the pink girl – now pointing enthusiastically at a tray of Banana Nut Muffins – and the gorgeous man accompanying her. Robbie felt a wave of anxiety as the man looked up and caught him staring, and he rushed back into his baking area before he got a chance to see a gentle smile spread across the man’s face.

Still, he really hoped they’d come back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'll try to update often, but I am very busy and very tired (much like Baker Robbie) so please be patient!  
> Follow my tumblr, @soft-robbies, if you want :)


End file.
